A vehicle pedal assembly may provide a mechanical linkage between a vehicle pedal (e.g., a brake pedal) and a valve or another type of actuator (e.g., a brake valve). However, the components included in the vehicle pedal assembly may be fixed such that a position of the vehicle pedal cannot be adjusted without breaking the mechanical linkage between the vehicle pedal and the valve. As a result, the fixed components may prevent ergonomic positioning of the vehicle pedal in an operator station for an operator.
One approach disclosed in U.K. Patent Publication No. GB2443915A, that published on May 21, 2008 (“the '915 publication”), describes “an adjustable pedal device for a motor vehicle.” In particular, the '915 publication describes “an adjustable pedal device for a motor vehicle . . . comprising a pedal whose pad possesses a position that can be adjusted in terms of height and advance, as well as inclination, between a first top extreme position that is less advanced in the cabin, and also closer to the vertical, in particular adapted to a tall driver, and a second bottom extreme position that is more advanced in the cabin and also closer to the horizontal, in particular adapted to a short driver.”
While the '915 publication may describe “an adjustable pedal device for a motor vehicle,” the '915 publication does not describe an adjustable vehicle pedal assembly that includes a tray sub-assembly and a push rod sub-assembly that permits adjustments to a vehicle pedal while maintaining a mechanical linkage between the vehicle pedal and a valve.
The adjustable vehicle pedal assembly of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.